


Chaotic Conundrum

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Aliens, Angels, Demons, Demons Are Called Feroxes, F/F, F/M, Original Races, Original Universe, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Hello. This is a bio/backstory for my characters in my original universe called Chaotic Conundrum. There are two versions of this universe of mine. I call them the Alien AU and the Deity AU. The Deity AU is based on what CC originally was created as while the Alien AU is what I use for crossovers with other universes, especially modern. All of these characters portrayed in this story are rightfully mine. Any likeness to any other characters, places, or events real or fictional is purely coincidental.With that, enjoy the backstories and bios of my characters. Welcome to: Chaotic Conundrum.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character(s)





	Chaotic Conundrum

3rd P.O.V. 

In the universe of Chaotic Conundrum, there are several different species and races that exist, each with its own type of culture, the structure of government, unique abilities, and technology. 

These races are as follows. 

** Feroxes/Helvons **

Often called 'demons' by mankind, these type of creatures look identical to humans, but with slight differences. All Feroxes have two curved horns jutting out from the top of their heads, as well as devilish like tails, kind of like your stereotypical anime demon. All Feroxes have angelic wings, granting them the power of flight. 

Their horn, wing, and tail colors range from Ferox to Ferox. The most dominant color is black. Red is a more rare color, usually meaning that the ones who have this color are said to have more potent power than that of standard Feroxes. The rarest of them all is purple, meaning the ones in question are Pure Blood Feroxes, some of the most powerful Feroxes of all. They were said to be the first ones to exist and have been revered as gods for millennia. 

They come from the Nether Realm, a world full of fire and heat. They live in harmony with the Warvian Skeletons, another race living there with them.

**Angels/Adra**

Often called 'angels' by mankind, these creatures also look human, with the exception of their white angelic wings spreading from their back. They are usually caught up in conflicts with the Feroxes and are the opposite of them in nature. All Angels have the same abilities and are all of the same blood. There are no different variations of them, although it is possible for a Ferox and an Angel to breed and have offspring that are a mixture of the two. These are typically referred to as Angel-Ferox hybrids. 

The Angels come from a realm called the Aether Realm, often called 'heaven' by humans. It is a wonderful paradise, filled with plants, nature, beautiful beaches, thick forests, basically your stereotypical paradise. 

**Vampires/Xalivans**

The Xalivans, also known as Vampires by both mankind and other races, are creatures that have a natural thirst for blood. Most Vampires are the same in terms of power, although there are some who are stronger than others due to experience. Vampires dwell in a realm called the Xalivan, a realm full of forests and mountains. They are naturally bred warriors and have a natural hatred for the Lycans or werewolves. Vampires look similar to humans, usually born with red eyes. 

**Werewolves/Lycans**

The Lycans, also known as Werewolves by both mankind and other races are creatures that have a wolf-like form that they can shift into at any point in time. Their homeworld is a forest-covered realm called Xalivan. They cannot help but hate Vampires in return, often getting into conflicts with them. Werewolves in their normal forms look extremely similar to humans. 

**Warvian Skeletons**

Warvian Skeletons are creatures that look like a crossbreed between zombified bodies and skeletons. Their bodies are humanlike, with proper bones, muscles, skin tissue, and organs. Their heads, however, are like that of skulls, except not hollow. Their heads are devoid of any kind of hair, either facial or on the top of their head, as they're unable to grow any. The skin is thicker around their heads, almost as strong as actual bone. The rest of their skin tissue acts as fragile as a human's. Their skin colors can come in a vast array of colors, usually shades of grey, golden bronze, black, and light blue. Their eye sockets are inhuman like with different kinds of eyes than that of most other creatures. 

They live in the Nether Realm alongside Feroxes, both races coexisting with one another in peace and harmony. 

**Zyvoians/Void Beasts**

Zyvoians are humanoid creatures with pointed curved ears and come in a vast array of colors. Their skin colors range in shades of blue and purple, blue being the rarer of the two types. They live in a realm called the Zyvoian Realm, which looks like a barren wasteland with very few crops able to grow there. Somehow, they have managed to exist and prosper in their homeworld, expanding to a prosperous kingdom. 

**Galavanians/Astral Sylphs**

Galavanians look like humans but are most definitely not. They come from a harsh stormy realm called Galavanus. Galavanians have multiple abilities and have advanced technology, almost like that of a sci-fi movie. They have been caught up in conflicts with their fellow alien species, specifically the Zecronians, the Valorians, and the Oavians. Most of their numbers have died out due to several wars throughout the millennia, with only a handful of them left to rebuild what was once their mighty empire. 

**Skinmancers**

Skinmancers are grey-skinned beings that are shapeshifters, being able to change either parts or their entire body into anything they desire. All Skinmancers have hexagonal gems right underneath their left collarbone, with the gem being either red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, or more rarely, white. They dwell in the realm called Niron, alongside the Nironians. Each of the Skinmancer clans is broken down into seven individual clans based on the color of their gems. 

  * Red Gem Skinmancers: Sanguine Forsaken
  * Blue Gem Skinmancers: Cobalt Purifiers
  * Green Gem Skinmancers: Emerald Roses
  * Yellow Gem Skinmancers: Yellow Sunriders
  * Orange Gem Skinmancers: Orange Rangers
  * Purple Gem Skinmancers: Violet Royalties
  * White Gem Skinmancers: Ivory Cobras



Each of the clans has been at each other's throats for millennia, some more so than others. They were once long ago once one unified kingdom, ruled by the Ivory Cobras, however, since the series of battles and wars commonly referred to as "The Great Separation", each of the Skinmancer sub-divisions separated to live and govern themselves alone in their individual clans. If two Skinmancers from two opposing clans mate, they can produce a Skinmancer hybrid that will take both colors of their parent's gems, being half and half. Most Skinmancer hybrids are very weak when they are born, simply because they should not exist. With proper help and nutrition, they can live long healthy lives. 

**Valorians: Bladed Centurions**

Bladed Centurions are a type of race from the realm Valora. In terms of appearance, they look the same as humans. They are creatures that have the ability to morph their hands into tools of destruction such as axes, swords, and hammers. They work side by side with the other race of Valorians, called the Frost Slayers.

**Valorians: Frost Slayers**

Frost Slayers are the second type of race to live in the realm Valora. They also look human. Frost Slayers are weaker than most of the other races, having not as many abilities to help them in combat. What they lack in abilities, they make up in marksmanship. They are excellent with several kinds of guns. Anything ranging from rifles, shotguns, pistols, grenade launchers, crossbows, submachine guns, LMGs, etc. They are excellent with weaponry as well as hand to hand combat. They often work alongside their sister race, the Bladed Centurions. Both races exist with each other and are close allies with one another. 

**Oavians/Celestial Cylons**

Oavians, also known as Celestial Cylons, are human-like creatures that have energy manipulation abilities. They also look very similar to humans. They often use either their own abilities or futuristic weapons in battle. They are on good terms with Valorians, both Frost Slayers and Bladed Centurions, as well as the Zecronians, or Starlight Beasts. Their numbers are greatly reduced from the result of the war between them and the Galavanians. 

**Edorian Witches**

Edorian Witches are a group of human-like creatures who use ancient magics to give them power. They are not so much a group of certain people, but a group of several different races who have been outcasted by their fellow brethren. Any member of any race can become an Edorian Witch. Their homeworld lies within the mystical realm Edor.

**Zecronians/Starlight Beasts**

Zecronians, or Starlight Beasts as they're often called, are human-like creatures who have extra appendages that give them the ability to poison/paralyze their victims. Not all Zecronians have this ability, as it is something that they're born with. Their appendage is a scorpion-like tail attached to their backside that can not only poison their victims but also paralyze them for a brief amount of time. They come from the realm Zecron, and they are on good terms with Celestial Cylons, Frost Slayers, and Bladed Centurions. They are not on good terms with the Galavanians. 

**Malobane: Shadowborn & Nightmares**

The Malobane are onyx-colored creatures hailing from the Realm called both the Nightmare Realm, which can also be referred to as the Shadow Realm. Currently, there is a civil war amongst the people, and they have divided into two separate factions. The group called the Shadowborn strive for order and peace while the group called the Nightmares crave chaos and war. They have been fighting each other for several decades now with no end to their war in sight. The Shadowborn are on good terms with all of the races, but the Nightmares are not. The Nightmares are on okay terms with the Galavanians, both having similar goals and visions in mind. 

**Nironians/Demi-Elementals**

Nironians, also known as Demi-Elementals, are human-like creatures that have the ability over several elements. Nironians have many abilities, usually determined upon birth and who's ancestors had what abilities. For example, if both parents had mastery over air, then there is a good chance that their offspring will have the same abilities as their parents. Sometimes, however, some Nironians can gain multiple abilities. For example, if one parent has mastery over sea and the other parent has mastery over air, then there is a small chance that their offspring will be able to use both abilities. It is common for Nironians to have more than one ability over one specific element. Most Nironians have the ability to use either one or two elements. It is uncommon for Nironians to have the ability over three different elements, but it is possible. It is rare for Nironians to have the ability to use four elements. It is almost impossible for a Nironian to be born with the ability to control five different elements. If a Nironian is found to be able to use five elements, then they are automatically granted the title of 'lord' or 'lady'. 

Nironians also live in the same realm called Niron with the Skinmancers, who are on good terms with them.

**Rizonians**

Rizonians are an almost extinct species that have been wiped out in a conflict eons ago called the 'Galactic Civil War'. They were wiped out by an ancient race of creatures who called themselves [REDACTED]. They lived in a Realm that is almost unreachable by other races, called the Eclipse Isles. No one knows how they were able to travel to and from other Realms without the ability of teleportation. They were not very powerful people in terms of supernatural born abilities or combat and they were far from human. Their skin was a bluish-grey color with triangular pointed ears. As of right now in 20XX, there is only one remaining survivor. A female Rizonian named Evelyn. 


End file.
